Nexus Hunt (Transcript)
by WhatsLoveButASecondHandEmotion
Summary: A transcript of the deleted scene from "Crossover Nexus".


Strike: (Growls) If these heroes don't want to stay and play, I'll just have to pin them down. In the meantime, I might as well find another hero to destroy. (skims through a list of heroes and stops at the Predator) Excellent, seems like a worthy foe.

Pen: Now summoning hero.

(a portal opens, and the Predator falls through it and spots Strike)

Strike: Hello, and goodbye.

(before the pen can zap the Predator, it unsheathes it's wrist gauntlets and stabs the pen)

Strike: Seems I was right. Well, if you won't go without a fight, a fight is what you will have.

(the Predator lunges at Strike, who delivers a punch that sends the Predator flying into a nearby building, and the Predator activates it's cloaking device and jumps down to the street as Strike returns to the scene)

Strike: I've already let three heroes slip through my fingers, I won't let you be the fourth!

(the Predator passes by the building Ben, KO, and Garnet retreated into, then turns around to find and kill Strike, but hears a rumbling sound coming from inside, stealthily enters, and spots Ben, KO, and Garnet, who have now found Raven)

Garnet: We need to know who you are and what this place is.

Raven: I'm part of a group of superheroes called the Teen Titans. My name's Raven. (Raven's name, and the word "Magician" appear) Uh, excuse me? (the word changes to Half Azarathian/Half Demon) That's better. Before I got X'ed out, I learned this used to be a great city of heroes, but Strike appeared and stole everyone's powers. He was still hungry, so he started summoning heroes from other dimensions to destroy. If we don't stop him, there'll be no heroes left...anywhere.

(the Predator unsheathes it's wrist blades and walks out)

KO: Did you guys hear something?

Ben (Four Arms): Meh, probably just a pipe.

(a few minutes later, the Predator is watching for another portal, and spots one, which summons D.A.R.Y.L.)

D.A.R.Y.L.: Who are you?

(the Predator scans D.A.R.Y.L., unsheathes it's wrist gauntlets, and it and D.A.R.Y.L. combat eachother, which ends with the Predator beheading D.A.R.Y.L. before moving on to another part of the city, where Maximus Decimus Meridius is summoned, and he and the Predator combat, and eventually, the Predator knocks Maximus over, and pulls all his skin off before hanging him from a window sill by his ankles)

(after some time, the Predator, having claimed the heads of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the Terminator, the spines and skulls of the Avengers, and the skins of Samus Aran, Mario, and Sonic the Hedgehog, finds KO, Ben, Garnet, and Raven at the ravine, opens it's wrist gauntlet, and types something as Garnet, KO, and Ben cling onto Raven's legs and glide over Strike's traps, then walks over itself, pulls out a metal whip, and grabs one of the bear teaps with it, then flings it over to the other side and swings over to the other side just before Ko, Ben, Garnet, and Raven arrive)

Raven: This is it - Strike's lair. Got to admit, he's got taste.

Ben (Four Arms): What do we do now?

(the Predator unsheathes it's wrist blades and uncloaks itself)

Garnet: Who are you?

(the Predator runs up to the group and attacks them)

Ben (Four Arms): No good, I see.

Garnet: Well, if you wanna hurt us, you've got yourself a fight. (summons her gauntlets and punches several times, each time missing the Predator, who manages to knock her down, then Ben attack the Predator, whom is also bested by the Predator, then Raven attacks the Predator with several kicks, but eventually, she too is overwhelmed, and the Predator kneels down infront of her, raises it's arm, and unsheathes it's wrist blades)

KO: Hey metal face!

(the Predator gets up and turns to KO)

KO: Why don't you pick on somebody who knows how to fight?

(the Predator scans KO, undoes it's mask, removes it's shoulder canon, then it's mask, revealing it's grotesque face, and Ben vomits in response)

Ben (Four Arms): I'm sorry, but that is nasty!

(the Predator roars, and KO runs at it, punching it several times, but the Predator knocks him away, but then KO punches the Predator in the jaw, knocking it to the ground)

KO: Alright, who are you, and what are you?

Predator: (electronic; filtered) What (improving) are (nearly perfect) you?

(KO wretches as the Predator opens it's wrist gauntlet and types something, and KO gatherx Garnet, Ben, and Raven and flees the scene as an explosion occurs, resulting in a mushroom cloud)

Ben (Four Arms): Ok, so that happened.

Raven: Well, we came here to stop Strike and get home, so let's get to it.

(the group walks off)


End file.
